Going back to the way it was
by on sleepless roads
Summary: The band is in highschool and things have never been more different. Review please.
1. Birthdays

CHAPTER 1: "Birthdays"

"Hi, Katie!" Summer Hathaway greeted her friend.

"Oh, hey Summer. What's up?" she asked while trying to organize her rather messy locker.

"Nothing much. Hey, do you know what today is?"

"Uh, Tuesday?"

"Funny. No, it's Zack's birthday. And by the way, Tuesday was 2 days ago." She said only to find Katie grinning at her.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"You still remember Mooneyham's birthday. After all these years…" she teased. Today was Oct. 13 and, apparently, Zack's birthday. They were all in Horace Green High for their senior year.

"I memorize all their birthdays" she answered, shrugging her off.

"Okay, why?" Katie asked, totally weirded out by her friend.

"Because it was once part of my job…"

"Right, **was**, you gotta learn to let go, honey," she said, shutting her locker, finally realizing that the state of her locker was beyond repair.

"Yeah, well, bad habits die hard, right?"

"Oh, yeah" Katie replied, laughing.

"But I guess it was expected for the band to break-up." Summer started. "We were just so…different from each other. Like now, I'm the student body president, your all sarcastic-slash-kickin' songwriter"-"What?" Katie tried to protest, but Summer ignored her-. "Zack is a jock, Freddy's a jackass and…"

"Freddy's always been a jackass" Katie said a little too loud.

"Just can't help talking about me, can you, Brown?" a voice, unmistakably to be Freddy's, called out. He was with his dim-witted sidekicks who think they ruled the school just because they're friends with the royal jackass, one of them being Frankie.

"Yeah, I just can't stop obsessing over your grape size brain and humungous ego. I mean, who could possibly stay away from you?" Katie said sarcastically.

"Ouch, that hurt, right here." Freddy joked, pointing to his heart.

Katie rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Nice talking to you too, Brown!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: review:**


	2. Fire Drills

Chapter 2: "Fire Drills"

Summer and Katie were eating their lunch with a couple of friends when the practice fire drill went off, which meant they had to gather at the auditorium and listen to some person discussing the importance of fire drills.

"Oh man! Not now!" Summer grunted. She had Physics homework to do at the library. She hated her luck, the one time she forgets her homework, the drills have to go off. Damn it.

"You can skip it." Katie said.

"How exactly do I do that?" Summer asked, gathering her stuff.

"I did that last time, remember?"

"Oh yeah. The teachers never double check the school, do they?" she asked, excitedly.

"They don't." Katie said, leaving.

At the library, Summer took a seat and opened her book to start. While writing the first sentence, she heard someone come in._ Shoot, a teacher. _Right then, she gathered her stuff once more and hid behind one of the shelves. She was petite, so it wasn't hard. She checked to see who it was but instead of some 60 year old greasy haired teacher, she saw a tall, reven-haired boy sitting down the chair she just left. It was Zack. She mustered all her courage to come up to him and ask if she could sit beside him and finish her homework. _Why do I have to ask? I got here first!,_ she thought to herself but did it anyways. She walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hey, you mind if I sit here? I have homework and-"

"Sure, go ahead." He said not looking up from what he was doing.

"Okay" she said, sitting down.

They both did their homework without anyone talking. When Summer finished her homework, she felt awkward just staring into space like what Zack was doing. She decided to break the silence and speak.

"So, how's it been?" she asked. Zack looked at her for the first time since the band broke up and said,

"Been good. You?"

"Oh, it's been great. Just great." She said, cheerfully.

Zack chuckled. "Same old Summer" he said under his breath.

"Excuse me? Same old Summer? Meaning?" she asked.

"Meaning you're still unbelievably fake" he said "and perky" he added.

"Fake?! I was just trying to make good conversation!" she said, shouting.

"Yeah, when all you really wanna do is rip my head off for breaking the two of us up." It was true. They went out the year before high school but Zack had to screw things up.

"It's been 4 years, Zack. You don't know me anymore." She said, on the verge of tears, remembering what happened. As if on cue, they heard the noise of the students getting out of the auditorium. Summer walked out, furious at her ex boyfriend.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. :))

Sorry for the short chapter and the late update. I promise to have the next chapter up soon. Keep reviewing. :))


End file.
